


Plaits

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Gem is a flirt, Gem's plaits are adorable, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Gem is a flirt. Spock finds it difficult to concentrate.





	

Gem loved her long hair. Brushing it, washing it, running her fingers through its silky chestnut softness. Seeing it trail down her back in the mirror, swishing it dramatically when making a pointed exit. Letting it hang demurely in front of her eyes when flirting with a potential lover.

Unfortunately, Starfleet regulations didn't love her long hair the way she did, so Gem was forced to braid it into plaits every morning. Not that the Captain disagreed. To be fair, plaits were more practical; they kept her hair out of her face when working, and it made the prettiest little waves when she undid them at night.

But best of all was what Gem knew they did to her girlfriend, Spock.

Gem knew by the light green blush that appeared on the First Officer’s cheeks that the Vulcan found the plaits very attractive. She twirled one between her fingers (a very suggestive gesture to the Vulcan) and asked with a light smirk, “Something _distracting_ you, Miss Spock?”

Spock blushed a bit more and turned back to her panel. “Not at all, Captain. Just awaiting your orders.”

 _Oh, I'll give you some orders tonight_ , Gem thought at her.

Spock whipped around to give her a ‘Gem, _please_ , I'm trying to do my work, quit distracting me with your dirty thoughts’ look. Her blush reached to the pointed tips of her ears. Gem just smiled innocently and relented. “Set course for Exos Seven, Mrs. Sulu,” she ordered from her Captain's chair.

Helmsman Hikaru Sulu and Ensign Pavlova Chekov shared a look. _Everyone_ knew the Captain was flirting with the Vulcan - _again_. They fondly rolled their eyes in tandem and set the course for the ship.

“Captain,” said Spock later on, once the women were alone together in Gem’s quarters. “Your antics on the bridge were highly inappropriate.”

“It's _Gem_ in here, Spock,” said the Captain, holding Spock from behind, stroking her soft tummy underneath her uniform and kissing along her neck. Sadly, too short to reach those cute pointy ears. “And I've no idea what you're referring to.”

“The amorous intent of your body language and tone of voice were apparent to most of the occupants of the control room,” said Spock.  
Gem smiled against her lover’s gorgeous, greenish skin.

“Everyone knows how much I love you, Spock. They don't mind if I flirt with my beautiful girlfriend just a little.”

"Even so, Gem, your lascivious manner make it difficult to perform my duties.”

“Oh, you'd be distracted by me anyway, darling,” Gem smirked. “You think I don't know how cute you think I look in these braids?”

"I find all of you sensually appealing, Gem, not only your coiffure.”

“Yes, but the braids help, don't they,” said Gem knowingly. “I could just sling my hair up in a bun or a ponytail. But I wear the plaits especially for you. You're so damn adorable when you're embarrassed, sweetheart.”

“Well, I must admit,” Spock blushed. “The braids are singularly...fetching.”

Gem grinned in triumph and kissed the back of the Vulcan’s neck once more. “Well, I apologize for... _distracting_ you on the bridge today. I would love to...” Gem ever so lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over Spock’s, knowing it would elicit a shudder from the Vulcan. “...make it up to you?” Gem brought Spock’s hand to her face and delicately kissed the tips of her index and middle finger.

Spock moaned, and Gem turned her around and kissed her mouth properly, simultaneously bringing their fingers together to kiss the Vulcan way. Gem coaxed Spock’s lips apart and slid her tongue in, deepening the kiss. In response, Spock laced their fingers together, pressing their palms against each other.

 _Eager, eh?_ Gem wondered smugly.

“Hush,” Spock mumbled into the kiss.

Gem chuckled and lifted the blue uniform shirt over Spock’s head, ruffling her neat black bob adorably in the process, revealing a simple black bra over her small breasts and long, slender bones. A thin trail of short, dark, curly hairs were leading down invitingly into Spock’s trousers, which Gem meant to have her lover out of as soon as possible. She undid the button and shimmied the trousers down her lover’s slender legs.

“What did you have in mind?” Spock asked as Gem, now that she had her completely in her underthings, left trails of kisses up her neck to the base of her ear and along her collarbones.

“Well...” grinned Gem wickedly. “I thought I could eat you out, then you could fuck me.” She sucked a hard kiss on Spock’s neck, knowing it would leave a beautiful dark green hickie tomorrow for all the crew to see.

“Ohhh..” Spock moaned quietly. In addition to sucking on her neck, Gem was now playing with her breasts through her bra. “Yes, I think that...would be quite satisfactory.”

Gem giggled. “Oh, Spock. You're so _Vulcan_.” She softly kissed her lips. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yes, _ashayam_ , it would be obvious even to the casual observer.”

“Good,” said Gem, kissing her again. “Now, get on the bed.”

Once Spock was laid out on Gem’s duvet, Gem took her time exploring every inch of her luscious body. _Where no man has gone before_ , Gem thought to herself slyly as she scattered kisses all along Spock's shoulders and collar bones. She slid her hands under Spock’s back to nimbly undo the hooks of her bra. “I've just gotta get you naked, gorgeous,” Gem purred.

Spock’s breasts were petite and soft and adorable, her green nipples absolutely mouthwatering. Gem immediately close her lips around one of them and lightly suckled it, causing the Vulcan to gasp, arching against Gem. Gem swirled her tongue around Spock’s puckered little nub and sucked a little harder. Spock moaned, and Gem loved it when she made that logical computer of a mind surrender to pleasure.

“Mmm,” sighed Gem, nuzzling her face in between the hills of Spock’s breasts. “Your skin is so _soft_.” Gem crossed over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as its sister.

“Gem,” whimpered Spock. “Please take off your clothes for me.”

Gem smiled and pulled away. “As you wish, beautiful.”

Teasingly slowly, Gem unzipped the back of her short ochre dress, then let it slide to the floor, her large round breasts nearly spilling out of her scant, lacy pink bra, her nipples making defined peaks. Her brown hose joined the uniform on the ground, and she was left in her matching pink panties.

Spock’s angular eyebrows rose toward her straight bang-line. These undergarments were unlike the utilitarian vests and underwear the Captain normally sported under her uniform. “Gem...”

“See something you like?” said Gem saucily, turning in a slow circle, showing off how the lingerie was flattering to her curvy figure and wide hips. Once upon a time, Gem had been self-conscious about her pudgy tummy and faint pink stretch marks, but Spock had told her how stunning she thought she was. And if her emerald goddess thought she was beautiful, then _she_ must be beautiful.

“Gem,” said Spock again. “You are...pulchritudinous.”

Gem frowned. “That’s a good thing, right?”

Spock smiled. She pulled Gem down to kiss and caress her. “ _Vaksurik_. _Taluhk_. _Taurauk_. My _shan’hal’lak_. As the Vulcan race does not place importance on physical beauty or sexual attractiveness, there are not words in my language - or yours, for that matter - to express how captivating you are, my _k'hat'n'dlawa_.”

Gem hummed happily, not really knowing what all of Spock’s Vulcan terms meant, but they were spoken with such tenderness, they must be good things. She nuzzled into Spock’s short dark hair. “Tell me again how Vulcans are cold and emotionless,” she teased.

“I am only _half_ Vulcan, Gem. As Dr. McCoy keeps reminding all of us, I am also half human.”

“Yes, and you would have us all forget that,” Gem laughed.

“Not you,” Spock corrected. “My human side is only for you, _ashayam_.” She pulled playfully on one of Gem’s braids and smiled mischievously. “You and your plaits.”

Gem smiled. “Good, because I want this you all to myself.” She began to kiss down Spock’s flat stomach, scattered in the same dark hairs as the ones on her thighs, relishing her soft, soft skin.

Spock sighed, little goosebumps rising on the surface of her skin. "Oh please, Gem, I need-"

"Yes, dear, I know," Gem replied, kissing her lover's fingers quickly, then moving down to mouth at the insides of her thighs. When she'd finally reached that space between, Gem rubbed the tip of her nose against the Vulcan's clothed sex. The crotch of her black underwear was absolutely drenched in anticipation. "You're so wet, baby," she purred.

"Gem, I need you," Spock said urgently, her gorgeous brown eyes darkened with lust.

"I know exactly what you need, love," said Gem. She began to tug at the elastic waistband of her panties. "Let's get these things off so I can take care of you."

Gem rolled Spock's panties off like a pro and settled happily between her legs. Spock swallowed, her face verdant with arousal. Gem was licking her lips at she stared her sex, as if Spock were a delicious dessert Gem meant to gobble down. Gem spread her girlfriend's legs farther apart, then stuck her tongue right inside her.

"Oh!" cried Spock, twitching.

Gem teased her with little kitten licks, staying just out of reach of Spock's clit, knowing she was crazy sensitive there. Gem wanted to draw out her pleasure, take her apart completely, till Spock was begging to come. The Vulcan was whimpering quietly, her fingertips in Gem's hair, using their mental bond to let Gem know,  _yes I like that very much, oh Gem, more please, oh-_

Gem pushed her tongue inside her a little more, giving her more blunt strokes, tongue-fucking her eagerly.

_Oh, Gem, my t'hy'la, oh yes-_

_Fuck, you sound sexy,_ thought Gem, mentally growling her pleasure. Every aroused whine or gasp had Gem's sex aching. But she was determined to make Spock come first. She licked her broadly from the base of her sex to the top.

"Ah!" Spock cried.

_Getting close, love? Bet you are, God, look at you, you're so gorgeous like this-_

Gem finally zeroed in on the small nub, making Spock out right moan with pleasure as Gem lapped at her frantically. "Gem!" she called out loud, arching slightly off the bed.

Spock was right on the edge. While swirling her tongue over her clit, she slipped a finger inside. _Come for me_ , Gem thought.

Spock climaxed, clenching around Gem's finger, her sex gushing. Gem licked it all up, drawing out her girlfriend's orgasm as long as she could, as Spock moaned and whined her way through it, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Finally, when Spock's sensitive sex could handle it no longer, the First Officer yanked the Captain's head away by her hair. "YOUCH!" Gem exclaimed, sitting up. "Vulcan strength, love, be gentle with me."

"I apologize, Gem. The...stimulation caused me to forget myself momentarily," Spock admitted, blushing green.

Gem grinned cockily. "'Stimulation'? I think you mean I made you come so hard you lost control. You turned into a wild animal."

"Gemstone, please," said Spock looking embarrassed.

Gem chuckled, not even minding the use of her full first name, and crawled up her body to kiss her. "Don't be ashamed, love. It's so fucking hot when you loosen up. I know I'm the only one who can make you let go. Mind you, just don't go ripping out my hair in the process. Since we both know you find it so 'singularly fetching'." Gem mimicked her lover's voice perfectly. She grinned. Her voice deepened to a salacious purr. "Baby, did you know, you are the best tasting girl I've ever been with. I should be with vegetarians more often."

" _Ashaya_ , please, allow me to satisfy you now," said Spock, rolling them over on the bed to where she was on top of the Captain.

Gem smiled, her sex throbbing and drenched in anticipation. "Yes, please."

Spock, ever focused upon the task at hand and dedicated to performing a job well done, reverently stripped Gem of her pretty things, then cupped one of her luscious breasts and suckled tenderly at her peaked nipple. Gem sighed, arching slightly into the touch. "Oh Spock, please..."

Continuing to lavish her breasts with caresses and soft kisses and sucks, Spock lightly traced Gem's sex with two fingers.

"Spock," Gem whispered again, needing her, and Spock carefully slid a finger into her, moving it in and out of her ever so slowly. "Fuck, you're so good. Don't tease me, darling, I need to come, oh-"

"Would you like to use the prosthetic?" Spock offered.

"Oh _God_ , yeah," Gem gasped.

Keeping her finger inside the other female, still teasing her and making her whine softly, Spock opened the drawer beside the bed and found the pink dildo and a bottle of lubricant. She slicked the phallus's shaft one-handed, then placed it at her lover's entrance, teasing her with the head of it. "Oh God, put it in me, Spock," Gem begged.

"Not yet, my love," Spock smiled, her t'hy'la's desperation quite comely. "I will prepare you further." Spock slipped another finger inside her, scissoring her entrance.

Gem moaned in part arousal, part frustration. "Don't make me pull rank on you, Commander."

"That would be amusing to see," Spock smirked. She leaned forward and kissed Gem's round belly. "Are you ready?"

"More than," grunted Gem. "Oh please, babe, just fuck me already, please-"

"Your entreaties are pleasing," said Spock, sliding the dildo into her. "I shall grant your request."

Gem groaned with delight as the silicone moved in and out of her. "Oh God...Spock, please, play with my clit-"

Spock softly caressed her sensitive nub as she deeply drove the dildo into her at a maddeningly slow pace. "So close, love," Gem whispered thickly, her hands fisting in the sheet. "Ah - yes - _faster_ , Spock, faster!"

Spock thrust into her more forcefully, at a quicker pace, and Gem arched. "Oh, yes! That's the spot! Oh - oh God - Spock-"

The rest of her words were lost as the Captain came, clenching around the dildo, her face twisted in blissful agony. She whimpered with pleasure as the orgasm pumped through her, then finally came back down with a contented sigh.

"I trust your orgasm was sufficient," said Spock, carefully sliding the phallus out of her. Her brown eyes twinkled with smugness.

"More than sufficient," Gem grinned back. She pulled Spock to her for a cuddle and a kiss. "It was a pleasure collaborating with you, Miss Spock, as always."

"The feeling is mutual, Captain." Spock fingered one of Gem's plaits. "May I?"

Gem smiled. "Please."

Spock retrieved Gem's hairbrush from the vanity and gently began undoing the braids with her nimble fingers, then reverently brushed out the long chestnut strands, till they were soft, rippling cascades running down her back and shoulders. As they were settling down to sleep, Gem linked her index and middle fingers with Spock's. "I love you," she said with a warm smile on her face.

Spock smiled back and kissed her forehead. " _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ ," she replied. Then she ordered the lights off, Gem snuggled her closer, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan Language Guide:  
>  Ashayam/Ashaya - “beloved” (most of you probably already knew that)  
>  Vaksurik - “beautiful”  
>  Taluhk - “precious”  
>  Taurauk - “amazing”  
>  Shan’hal’lak - “love at first sight” (I don't care if you think my Spock being so romantic is OOC, Spock loves Kirk so much, dammit!)  
>  K’hat'n'dlawa - “other half of my heart and soul”  
>  T'hy'la - basically means soulmate (you probably knew that too)  
>  Taluhk nash-veh k'dular - "I cherish thee", basically the Vulcan equivalent of "I love you"


End file.
